REACH REPORT
by demonicalfox777
Summary: This is a summary of all the events on Reach. Warning for major spoilers for those of you who have not played the game. This is my first fanfic so all comments welcome.


REACH REPORT

In the year 2552, Reach had become a battle ground between the Covenat and Humanity. We were losing. When the Covenant took Reach they were efficient, decisive, and swift. They arrived on Reach without the UNSC taking notice. They arrived on the outer colonies in the farmland areas. Their first move was to take out the Visegrad Relay Station. A UNSC monitoring post. When we lost contact with them, we thought it was the work of the local Insurrectionist that sole two freighters from dry-dock last month on harmony. So we dispatched trooper fire teams to deal with the Insurrectionist.

When the trooper fire teams went dark, Holland, the head of the UNSC Defensive Deployment Department, sent in a team of Spartans. This was Noble team. ONI, the Office of Naval Intelligence, believed this a gross misallocation of Noble Team's resources. They were sent anyway. Upon landing in the farmland 50 clicks east of the coms array complex, they found the fire team's beacon, and shortly after that, the troopers themselves.

After finding the troopers declared MIA, they were engaged by hostile covenant forces. After defeating the covenant , they proceeded to scout out the area for the rest of the missing troopers. After they found and rescued the troopers, they proceed to coms array complex by way of falcon. After clearing the complex courtyard, they proceeded into the complex. After finding two survivors, a civilian and a marine, they were engaged by an elite Zealot squad. Noble Six and Noble Five proceeded to the cargo hold were the elites were forced back by the rest of Noble. After cornering the elites, Noble Six engaged them while Noble Five provided covering fire.

Noble then fell back to help defend Sword Base and clear the air for a counter attack against the corvette that was firing plasma salvos at the complex. After fighting the way up to the top, Noble Six, along with the aid of Noble Four, fended off the covenant aircraft over Sword Base. This bought enough time for the orbital strike team of long swords to lock on to the corvette. Thus a single M.A.C round was fired strait though the corvette.

Noble Team was then debriefed by Dc. Catherine Halsey on the events of the mission to the vise grad relay station. From that point, Noble Team sent out a recon team consisting of Noble Six and Three into the "Dark Zone" for recon. After fighting through covenant battlements, Six and Three stumbled across the covenant landing zone.

At 06:00 hours, Noble Team participated in the counter attack against the covenant. Their main objective was to take out the enemy canopy system nicknamed The Spire. Noble Six and Two proceeded from the initial assault and took out two anti air guns. After the guns were taken down Noble Five arrived in a falcon to transport Noble Six and himself to the enemy controlled spire. Upon entering the EMP shielding, the falcon crash landed. The crew died on impact. Noble Six and Noble Five proceeded on foot. Noble Five engaged the enemy ground forces while Noble Six proceeded to the top of the spire via a gravity lift. After clearing out the hostiles and disengaging the shielding, Noble Six jumped into a falcon then headed away from then spire. UNSC Grafton fired MAC rounds, from in atmosphere, into the enemy structure destroying it in the process. UNSC Grafton was then fired upon by a newly arrived covenant Super Carrier and destroyed. Noble Team along with the rest of the UNSC's forces pulled out of the area. Noble team retreated to a cave in the nearby mountains, were they debated on their next course of action. Noble Two came up with the idea to use a slip-space as a bomb. After clearing it with Cornel Holland, they proceeded to the nearest sabre launch facility. From there, Noble Six and Noble Five were launched into space. They proceeded to Anchor Nine to help protect the station as they uninstalled the UNSC Savannah's slip-space drive for transport. The plan was to cut off communications between a corvette and the super carrier. Noble Six and his sabre squad, and the Savannah engaged the corvette. After disabling the engines, Noble six and the rest of the sabre squad landed on the platform. Said team infiltrated the corvette through the plasma protected platform.

Upon entering, they engaged and killed the elites manning the various consoles. From there, they proceeded to the hanger. After clearing out the hanger of all enemy hostiles, Noble Six disengaged the hangar shields, allowing Jorge to enter with the pelican. Noble Six lead the trooper team to the main control room to put the corvette on a refueling track with the covenant duper carrier while Noble Five defended the pelican and the slip space bomb from enemy reinforcements. After Noble Six returned to the hanger, where he and Noble Five repelled enemy combatants from the pelican. Upon examination of the Pelican and the bomb, it was realized that the only way off the ship was gravity. Also the only way to detonate the bomb was manual detonation. Jorge opted to stay behind. Jorge through Noble Six from the corvette and soon after detonated the bomb, blowing up the super carrier in the process. As this occurred, orbital imaging picked up the rest of the covenant fleet exiting slip space above Reach.

Noble Six fell from low orbit and made landfall 12 miles east of New Alexandria. Injured and under armed, Noble six infiltrated the city in foot. After meeting up with a squad of marines, Noble Six aided in their rescue operation. Upon completion, Noble Six was airlifted to Star Gates Space Port, were he rearmed the anti air emplacements. Upon gaining control of the air, civilians were evacuated from the space port via the local transportation. Noble Six then made contact with the rest of his team.

After being transported to the team's HQ, Noble's Two and Six ran an ops mission where Noble Two directed Noble Six to the communications jammers spread across the city's high-rises. After taking out the last jammer, the team's HQ fell under attack. Noble Six fell back to assist in taking out the long ranged shade turrets that were firing upon the pelican, Whiskey 37 Niner. After that, Noble Six met up with his team in the building. Noble Two made contact with Cornel Holland. He assigned Noble Team with their next mission, a torch-and-burn op. Noble Team was to infiltrate Sword Base and blow the building to ensure that the covenant didn't get their hands on any sensitive data. However, halfway through the mission briefing, Noble Two detected a nuclear radiation flare. Noble Team fled to an underground fallout bunker on sub-level 59. When exiting the elevator, Noble Two was shot in the crown of her head when she had her shields down, killing her instantly.

Noble Team proceeded with the mission as planned. Noble Six, along with a squad of ODST's, were inserted within visual range of the base. However, for the rest of Noble to join Six, the covenant AA guns to the south must be taken down first. Utilizing the M-O8 Main Battle tank that they found in the field, Noble Six and the ODST's took down the AA guns and dispatched any covenant with relative ease. When meeting up with the rest of Noble Team in the Sword Base courtyard, they defeated the covenant emplacements station there, including a pair of Hunters. Then they entered the building via the loading docks. After fighting their way to the demolition coordinates, Noble found out that Catherine Halsey had not perished inside Sword Base along with the others, and had been directed to her lab in an underground facility beneath Sword Base. Noble Team was then directed to protect her lab until her work was ready for transport. After defending her lab from the covenant onslaught, they entered her lab, where Noble Six was personally tasked with transporting "The Package" to the Pillar of Atumm. Noble Team split up from there as Noble Three would accompany Dr. Halsey to Castle Base and Noble's One, Four, and Six were to go to the ship breaking facility in Azod. Noble One was critically injured during the flight, and ordered Noble's Four and Six to jump from the aircraft because "It's a ground game now".

Noble's Four and Six jumped from the vehicle and slid down an incline. "The Package had survived the fall sustaining no damage. From there, they fought their way to the ship breaking facility whilst Noble One drew the attention of enemy aircraft in the area. Noble Four and Six made two a cave system where they were cornered by an enemy scarab. Noble One sacrificed himself by charging head on into the scarab destroying it and himself in the process. Noble Four and Six continued to the Pillar of Atumm with no support. Upon reaching the ship, they saw that it was under siege by multiple hostile forces, and lent a hand to the defending marines. After they reached the platform that was designated for delivery pickup, Noble Four manned the mass driver on top of the facility, whilst Noble Six defended against enemy hostiles on the ground. Upon arrival, the Captain Keyes, Commander of the Pillar of Atumm, personally took "The Package from Six. However, a phantom class drop ship entered the area and deployed a squad of zealot class elites, two of witch, engaged Noble Four ion top of the facility. One elites was felled by him as he fired off a round from his shotgun at close range. The other snuck up on him from behind and impaled him on his energy sword. Noble Four then shouted "I'm ready, how 'bout you!" as he jerked around and impaled his kukris in the side of the elites neck and drug him down with him. Noble Six told the captain that he was staying behind to man the mass driver.

After fighting his way to the top of the facility, taking out the elites on the way, Noble Six manned the mass driver. After shooting down the numerous enemy aircraft, Noble Six took a shot at the only corvette class vessel that was gunning for the Pillar, and destabilized the whole ship, blowing it up and clearing a path for the Pillar of Atumm. Noble Six continued to fight in the name of humanity even after the Pillar of Atumm had fled the planet. He died a hero and a savior, for it was with his bravery, commitment, and wiliness that humanity had lived to fight another day, and eventually win the war.

#Author's note#

Though this was very short and has little dialogue, this was just a list of events that I decided to write when I was bored. If I missed anything that was important, please let me know, as I had only done this from memory. I will accept any helpful ideas, criticism, and negative comments. I want to know what you guys think of my work.


End file.
